he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Bow
Bow is a character from the 1985 toyline Princess of Power. She-Ra: Princess of Power Bow is renowned as the best archer in all of Etheria. Equipped with an array of trick arrows, he uses his skills of illusion and his fierce patriotism for Etheria to fight the Evil Horde. Aided by his faithful steed Arrow, Bow joins up with the Great Rebellion to oppose the Evil Horde. During the series, his home is the Whispering Woods, although his original origins are unknown. As well as his archery skills, Bow is also a talented illusionist and musician, and is often to be found serenading the rebel camps at night. He uses a multi-purpose device called a Combow which can be extended to form both an archer's bow as well as a musician's harp. Bow also knows many stories about Etheria's ancient days. As well as Arrow, he is often seen with Kowl, his other animal companion; they seem to share an old friendship and usually get involved in comic arguments, from which Kowl arises as the winner, which gives Bow's character a somehow foolish nuance (just like Man-At-Arms usually becomes the victim of Orko's mischievousness). Kowl has many times expressed his dislike on Bow's music and singing, but Adora seems to like it. Even being a brave and loyal warrior, Bow is also known to be proud and impulsive, which often gets him in trouble. Being She-Ra: Princess of Power the female version of ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'', Bow usually appears as Teela's counterpart, constantly getting caught by the Evil Horde and defenselessly waiting for She-Ra to come him to his rescue. This doesn't mean him to be weak though, as Bow demonstrates to be brave, noble and smart; whenever he gets caught, it's more due to his pride, impulsiviness or naivity when trying to help others rather than incompetence. Also, just like Teela shows a romantic interest in He-Man, Bow holds feelings for She-Ra, but these are unrequited. Just like Man-At-Arms in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series, Bow has a mustache in the She-Ra: Princess of Power animated series despite his original action figure not. Filmation Appearances *''Into Etheria'' *''Beast Island'' *''She-Ra Unchained'' *''Reunions'' *''Battle for Bright Moon'' *''Duel at Devlan'' *''The Red Knight'' *''The Missing Ax'' *''The Prisoners of Beast Island'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''The Laughing Dragon'' *''Friendship'' *''He Ain't Heavy'' *''A Loss for Words'' *''Horde Prime Takes a Holiday'' *''Enchanted Castle'' *''Three Courageous Hearts'' *''The Stone in the Sword'' *''The Crystal Castle'' *''The Crown of Knowledge'' *''The Mines of Mondor'' *''Small Problems'' *''Book Burning'' *''The Eldritch Mist'' *''Bow's Farewell'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Play It Again, Bow'' *''The Reluctant Wizard'' *''Friends Are Where You Find Them'' *''Troll's Dream'' *''Zoo Story'' *''Into the Dark Dimension'' *''Glimmer's Story'' *''Enemy with My Face'' *''Welcome Back, Kowl'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''Micah of Bright Moon'' *''For Want of a Horse'' *''Just Like Me'' *''My Friend, My Enemy'' *''The Wizard'' *''Unexpected Ally'' *''The Light of the Crystal'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Darksmoke and Fire'' *''Flowers for Hordak'' *''Wild Child'' *''The Greatest Magic'' *''He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special'' (cameo) *''One to Count On'' *''Return of the General'' *''Out of the Cocoon'' *''A Lesson in Love'' *''Something Old, Something New'' *''The Time Transformer'' *''Above It All'' *''Day of the Flowers'' *''Brigis'' *''The Caregiver'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' *''Romeo and Glimmer'' *''The Perils of Peekablue'' *''Just the Way You Are'' *''The Locket'' *''Shera Makes a Promise'' *''Bow's Magical Gift'' *''Glimmer Come Home'' *''The Inspector'' *''Portrait of Doom'' *''Hordak's Power Play'' *''Shades of Orko'' *''The Bibbet Story'' External Links *He-Man.org *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category:Great Rebellion Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans